


we've made a mess of what used to be love.

by smokeynights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Oblivious!Luke, cursing, that's it really, this is so shit i just waned to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Luke thinks everything is fine until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've made a mess of what used to be love.

 

"Luke," Calum sighs, running a hand over his face. "You can't just stay miserable for the rest of your life. I won't allow it."

"He's right, Lukey. Ashton isn't good for you anymore," mutters Michael, staring at his best friend with sympathy.

Luke shakes his head in annoyance. He thought, out of everyone else, that Michael and Calum would understand. But now even they were against him. Why didn't they like Ashton anymore? They used to love him. Luke remembers when they all used to hang out at each other's apartments on Friday nights and watch movies, maybe play the Xbox until someone (usually Michael) broke out the alcohol and they left the next morning with killer hangovers and a craving for McDonald's. Luke wants to go back to that time more than anything else.

"I'm not leaving him, I love him." Luke stands up out of his chair and grabs his jacket, storming towards the front door. He pauses, then turns to glare at his friends over his shoulder, hand hovering over the handle.

"I'm not going to throw away two years of a relationship just because my two 'best friends' aren't supportive of my life choices. You can both go fuck yourselves," He spits, then yanks the door open and walks out, ignoring the hurt look on both of his friends' faces.

Luke grabs his phone from his jeans pocket after slipping on his jacket and searches for Ashton's contact, clicking the call button and clenching his jaw impatiently as he waits for his boyfriend to answer the damn phone while shoving past flocks of people on the streets. The call goes unanswered and Luke's anger rises, continuing on his march back to his and Ashton's apartment before some frustrated tears begin streaming down his cheeks.

The blonde boy ignores his phone vibrating in his pocket, knowing full well that it's either Calum or Michael calling, and searches his back pockets for his key as he rounds the corner. Sighing in relief, he jogs up four flights of stairs because the stupid elevator broke nine months ago and no one has bothered to get it fixed, and a small smile graces his lips once he pictures _his_ boy, _his_ Ashton laying on the couch waiting for Luke to come home.

Upon opening the front door, Luke stumbles over a jacket on the floor and shakes his head fondly, hanging it back up on the hook on the back of the door before shutting it and tossing his keys to the side. The apartment is oddly quiet, usually Ashton is pottering about in the kitchen or dancing around while singing loudly to the radio, but this time no one could be seen or heard.

"Ash?" He calls out. Silence.

Luke shrugs, assuming Ashton went out on a jog and simply forgot to tell him, and walks further into his home. His phone is still buzzing in his pocket as he reaches the living room and he places it on the coffee table with a scoff, practically flopping on top of the couch and mushing his face into a pillow. Slowly, he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes up a few hours later on the couch with pins and needles in his entire left arm, Luke groans loudly and rubs his eyes tiredly. He thinks he can hear hushed giggles and whispering coming from outside but blames it on the fact that he just woke up and trudges into the kitchen just as the front door cracks open. Luke stands in the doorway to the kitchen, unable to be seen as none of the lights have been turned on yet, and raises an eyebrow as he realises that this must be Ashton coming home. _Where was he?_

Before he has time to ask the question out loud, he gets his answer in the form of a moan and a broken whimper that he has heard thousands of times before and still manages to make him feel weak at the knees.

"Bedroom. Now."

In that moment Luke feels his stomach drop and his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces, tears once again springing to his eyes as he bites harshly on his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. Surely this is a prank? Ashton isn't- can't be cheating on him, can he? But then Luke heard the all too familiar sound of belt buckles being undone and shoes hitting the floor and he had to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing out loud.

"Patience, baby. I'll make you feel so good." Came a deep, unfamiliar voice from down the dark hallway. The lights were still off, which Luke was thankful for as he was quite literally frozen to the spot, and he vaguely registers the sounds of them bumping into furniture as they try to navigate through the apartment in the dark.

Luke stands there for another few moments that feel like hours to him until he eventually slides down the wall and curls himself up into a ball. The bedroom door was left wide open and Luke attempts not to stare at the shadows of the two figures on _his_ bed which _he_ payed for and brought home but he can't really help it because Calum and Michael warned him, they knew this would happen and he treated them ike shit because he was too naive to realise the truth.

After Ashton and the stranger reach their climax nearly at the exact same time he stands shakily, prepared to seek refuge in the kitchen because he assumes that the stranger will be leaving now. But he doesn't. Instead, Luke can hear the patter of his bare feet on the floorboards, the tap running, and then more footsteps until the bed creaks and Luke can't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

"You're not leaving?" He knows it's Ashton speaking in an instant, but his voice sounds rough and it's cracking with every word and Luke _knows_ why that is and he wants to throw up.

"Thought maybe I could get a round two." Now he definitely wants to throw up. And punch this guy in the face. Luke is leaning slightly more towards the latter.

"No, we can't. You've got to go before.."

Luke's breath hitches, knowing that Ashton thinks he's out with Michael and Calum and won't be back until late. He wishes that that was true, wishes he wasn't stuck in this situation, wishes he could keep ignoring the things that everyone else knew and tried to warn him about.

"Before what? Your little boyfriend comes home?" The stranger sneers. Luke cringes. "If you cared so much about him, why'd you sleep with me? Sounds pretty dysfunctional if you ask me."

Luke can't help himself, he really can't. He doesn't remember when he reached the bedroom door, doesn't remember lingering outside on weak legs and trying to keep his sobs quiet, but what he does remember is the look on Ashton's face the moment he saw Luke standing there in the doorway, trying to hide his shaking hands behind his back as he stares at his boyfriend. And he remembers agreeing with the stranger in his bed, saying "Dysfunctional doesn't begin to cover it, I guess."

The stranger flees quickly, half-dressed and panicked, and Luke is left staring at Ashton and holding onto the doorframe so he doesn't collapse. The tears are still making their way down Luke's cheeks rapidly, making his blue eyes glisten, and Ashton sits amidst rumpled sheets looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Luke..." He begins warily. "How long have you been here?"

Luke shakes his head, laughing bitterly and aggressively whiping away the tears even though they keep coming. "I've been home for hours, Ash. I was left in the fucking kitchen crying my eyes out because I was in too much shock to believe that you would do something like this to me."

The golden haired boy gapes at him like a fish, mouth opening and closing, unsure about what to say. "Lukey, I didn't mean-"

"Don't pull that with me! Don't- Don't fucking lie to me, I know you better than that!" yells Luke, startling the older boy into silence. "I should have listened to Michael and Calum, they tried to warn me! But I defended you like I always fucking do because I'm so god damn in love with you, and now you do this?!"

Luke catches sight of the hickeys littering Ashton's tanned chest and another sob is torn from his lungs. His chest is heaving up and down rapidly from the yelling and crying but he manages to control himself enough to speak with a harsh tone. "I want you gone, Ashton. We're done."

"Lukey please, you don't mean that. We can work this out, just like we always do!" Ashton pleads and Luke's heart breaks a little bit more. _It's all an act, don't believe him._ He grabs Ashton's discarded shirt off of the floor and throws it at him, sniffling as steely blue eyes lock with panic-stricken hazel ones.

"Get your things and go."

That night Luke surrounds himself with the clothes that Ashton said he would be back for in a few days along with his other belongings. He buries his face in one of Ashton's shirts and sobs into it, tears dampening the article of clothing that smells so heavenly and Luke can't help but tighten his grip on it until he falls asleep on the floor of the bedroom with dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

The next morning Calum and Michael show up at Luke's doorstep with ice cream and the promise of pizza later and they pretend not to notice the blood trickling from Luke's fingers as he apologises profusely. It's not until after he falls asleep on Michael's shoulder that they discover all of Ashton's clothes scattered across the bedroom floor along with a few shards of blood-stained glass that had come from the bathroom mirror. The number of missed calls from Ashton on Luke's phone grew to exceed over 40 that day but Luke never returned a single one.

**Author's Note:**

> the description is so shit??? this is so shit???  
> i hardly read over this so all typos/mistakes are mine yadda yadda yadda  
> rated teen+ bc cursing and implied sex i guess idk


End file.
